Timesa Nakano
|name= Timesa Nakano |kanji= 中野ティメサ |romaji=''Nakano Timesa'' |alias= Ti-Ti (ティティ, Titi) |status= |race= Dragon-Demon Hybrid |birthdate= |birthplace= Nintai, Seikyō Empire |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Ivory Blonde (Human Form) |eye color= Royal Purple (Human Form) Rose (Her Right) Teal (Her Left) Honey Gold (Formerly) |vision= 20/15 |skin tone= Fair |height= 165.10 cm 5'5 ft. |weight= 58.06 kg 128 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Seikyō Empire |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Kōjo of the Seikyō Empire |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shayera Nakano (Grandmother) Shi'nefer Nakano (Mother) Sub-Zero (Uncle) Avelina D. Draco (Sister) Cynisca Soga (Sister) Soraya Nakano (Sister) Sadaya Nakano (Sister) Ostia Nakano (Sister) (Brother) (Sister) (Brother) Seni'nefer Nakano (Sister) (Wife) (Adoptive Daughter) |magic= Arc of Embodiment |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Timesa Nakano (中野ティメサ, Nakano Timesa) is a and part-time residing in the confines of the Seikyō Empire. One of the younger members of its imperial family, she has been entrusted with greater responsibilities following the abdication of two older sisters, both of whom felt the younger generations would be far more capable of ruling. Alas, there was a time when it appeared that Timesa might not escape bed confinement, made ill by two highly incompatible energy sources: Curse Power and ethernano. Unable to accommodate these sources naturally at such a young age, Shi'nefer would be forced to generate the equilibrium necessary for the girl's survival until a more permanent solution was found. For this was the first time they had encountered the problem; neither Soraya or Sadaya showed signs of illness. Soraya took strongly after her father's way, while Sadaya followed the path of her mother. Each twin occupied one side of the inherited, solving potential power struggles. Alas, Timesa did have such luxuries. Her deliverance would come in the form of a machine invented by Tavrinth designed to regulate the two opposing forms while allowing her to function effectively, provided she did not outstrip the machine's abilities. As such, Ti would become used to operating within certain parameters, slowly pushing boundaries with patience, eventually hoping to reach a point where she would no longer require the mechanized system. With the ascension of her eldest sibling, Timesa is now second-in-line to the throne, taking on several additional responsibilities with this development. As with her coming of age siblings, Ti contends with the perilous nature of courtship, as Seikyō solidifies its grasp at home and seeks footholds elsewhere. Appearance Youthful abundance with a seemingly carefree attitude to match. From the golden rimmed goggles resting on the crown of her head to the wicked scimitar like blades wielded by each hand, most denote Timesa as a tomboy. Perhaps her most unique trait appearance wise are locks that shine in a rich ivory glow, traces of silver playing among the mass. Their luminescent quality announces her presence in a room. Paired with them are eyes the color of warm honey, hints of a golden hue among the mass. They typically sparkle with mischief or intrigue depending on what Ti is doing. Together, they give her a strong resemblance to her older sister Cyn. Alongside them is fair, unblemished with some peachiness around the cheeks, the girl taking more strongly after her mother's side. She is noticeably petite relative to her family, cresting at about 5'4 when the rest of her siblings are 5'8 and above, courtesy of her mother's height. Adorning her figure is a crimson open-side shirt with corresponding gold and white trim/accents. She chooses to wear the lower collar folded upwards, revealing a neck-tie; as a stylistic choice, it is paired with a popped top collar. On her left hand is a brown leather glove that covers her wrist, followed by a large gauntlet generated from her Tamatebako on the right. For her lower attire, she chooses to don a chocolate miniskirt, her open-side shirt overlapping in the front. Completing this aspect is an x-shaped leather strap encircling her waist. These leather straps help connect longer skirts to the rest of her frame, creating an airy aspect while intersecting in the form of a gold star. For shoes, she chooses white-topped high-heeled boots that end well above her knee. As she slowly reconciled the two belligerent sides, her form has shifted noticeably. Replacing her honey gold eyes is distinctive if intimidating . Her right iris appears as a bright candy apple red, denoting her demon heritage while glaring at the world. Ti's left iris is now a resplendent teal, glowing when in the dark because of it's light hue. Unsurprisingly, her canines are much sharper, her dragon blood appearing in this context. Meanwhile, the silver-white hue of her hair is now a pure shimmering ivory, framing her face while a distinct ahoge remains on the top of her head. Likewise, she is noticeably pale, color leaching from her skin as energy is drawn to maintain the two quarrelsome lineages. Atop her head is a new pair of goggles, now blue in color. Matching this color change is the rest of her attire, now donning a royal blue open-side shirt with the same open lower collar and popped upper collar. Resting in the center is a blue tie, matched to the rest of her attire. A pitch black armored glove encircles her left hand, drawn from the young woman's imagination, while an oversized gauntlet of obsidian hue encircles the right arm and hand. Extending from said gauntlet is a blue sleeve that is neatly folded just below her right shoulder, decorated with further armor. Replacing her brown miniskirt is the black variety along with obsidian tights. Paired with this is the same x-shaped strap design, now a combination of leather and chain while loosened. It serves to hold up torn skirts that are worn in a flared out fashion. Completing the ensemble are two pitch black boots containing the same demonic template as the gauntlet, ending clawed feet. Coupled with a malevolent black and red sword, they help Timesa generate a intimidating vibe that unnerves friend and foe alike, often leading to efforts by Ti to cultivate some level of warmth to bring back those who are driven away. Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Demon-Dragon Physiology: Enhanced Strength: Pronounced Agility: Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Muay Thai Practitioner: Expert Weapons Specialist: Magic & Curse Volatile Magic and Curse Power: Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku): Trivia *Image source wise, she draws from the two forms of Arnice in Nights of the Azure and Nights of the Azure 2. She also makes use of Claudia Enfield from Gakusen Toshi Asterisk and Cocolia from Honkai Impact. Her final source, and true form is none other than Grea from the Rage of Bahamut franchise. *She takes her name from the little-known Greco-Roman figure Timesa, an ancient noblewoman credited with paying the entire ransom necessary to free her townspeople from pirates who had captured them.